Canasta Navideña
by HedwigDream
Summary: Navidad Weasley después de la Guerra / Ronmione, Hanny, Victoire/Teddy / Viñetas, Drama, Comedia, Romance / COMPLETA /
1. Chapter 1

_**Recuerdos únicos en una única Navidad**_

En la Madriguera, la felicidad no se podía contener. Se acercaba la navidad, todos los Weasley y amigos se encontraban reunidos con sus familias. Victoire había salido de Hogwarts, y ahora trabajaba con sus padres en Gringotts, James se encontraba en 4° al igual que Fred, Georgie (hijo de Fred) y Louis, eran la nueva pesadilla de Hogwarts, la nueva versión de los merodeadores. Roxanne, Lucy, Albus, Rose y Scorpius estaban en su 2° año y a Hugo y Lily les faltaba un año para cumplir su sueño: ir a Hogwarts y, claro, estudiar en el Colegio; y por último Molly en 4°, junto con Dominique. Los amigos no podías faltar, estaban los Lupin con Teddy, actual profesor de DCAO.

Todos estaban celebrando el compromiso de Victoire y Teddy, y Molly (abuela), se dedicó a hacerles una gran cena a fuera de la Madriguera. Conversaban alegremente cuando se escuchó el sonido de una aparición:

-¿Qué ven? ¿Acaso pensaban que no vendría a celebrar?-era Kingsley Shakebolt, el ministro de magia, y gran amigo de Bill y Remus. Todos se levantaron y no dudaron en recibirlo con un abrazo que casi dejaba sin aliento al pobre hombre.

-¿Y yo qué?,- dijo otra voz-me estoy arrepintiendo de haber sido padrino de ese mal agradecido, mira que llegar y saludar al ministro primero que a tu querido Sirius, no está nada bien.

-Canuto-dijo Lupin mientras se dirigía abrazar a su amigo- y creo que el mal agradecido es otro, mira que tener el honor de llegar con la compañía del ministro de magia no lo hace cualquiera, y aun así, se queja.

-Bueno, bueno mejor pasen-dijo Molly, sabiendo que con Black haciendo bromas si supervisión, iba a arruinar el poco orden que había logrado.

-Justo en este momento estábamos hablando de esos intentos de merodeador, nos han hecho ir 4 veces con McGonagall en los que va del año escolar-dijo Katie Bell, esposa de Fred.

-Vamos Katie-dijo George- tienes que admitir que algunas veces fueron muy graciosas- George Weasley no era la persona más seria del mundo, así que ni por asomo intento disimular las carcajadas que siguieron.

-George-dijo Angelina Johnson dándole un codazo en las costillas para que parara de reír.

-Y además se preguntan de dónde lo sacaron-dijo Harry.

-Bueno, dijo Ron-Freddy y Georgie es obvio, James, creo que se brincó una generación, -todos rieron ante la cara de que-insinúas de Harry- y Louis, bueno, ese es un caso especial-.

-Mi pogbe hijo e igfluenciado pog los demás-dijo Fleur, que después de tantos años, no había dejado su acento francés.

-Claro tía-dijo james.

-Por eso se le ocurrió ponerle sapos en el sombrero a Goyle-dijeron Fred y George II.

-Estamos-dijo Fred

-Tan-continuo George

-Orgullosos-completaron al unísono.

-Lo ven, ¡por eso siguen así!-dijo Katie mientras todos reían.

-Vamos, no nos parecemos tanto-dijo George

-¿O sí?-completo Fred mientras cada uno sostenía a su hijo a lado de ellos. El parecido entre los primos era sorprendente, aunque, Georgie tenía los ojos marrones como Katie, y Freddy era ligeramente más moreno y el cabello un poco más oscuro.

-Claro que no querido-dijo sarcásticamente Angelina dirigiéndose a su esposo. Todos rieron ante el comentario, hasta que, inteligentemente Harry intentó parar las risas y además sacar a colación el tema que tanto había discutido con su pelirroja esposa:

-No sé cómo los soportan-empezó- James no deja de hacer bromas a sus hermanos. ¡Día y noche! ¡No hay un solo día que se contenga! y siempre que envía cartas es para mencionar que lo castigaron. He considerado hacer que el Ministerio intercepte sus lechuzas para así ignorar todo eso.

-Eso, Harry, fue tu culpa, le pasaste el gen merodeador, además le tiene que hacer justicia a los nombres que lleva.

-James Sirius-dijo Black solemne-me siento tan orgulloso-agregó fingiendo quitarse una lágrima-aun recuerdo cuando tu abuelo y estos vejestorios hacían de las suyas en el Colegio-dijo refiriéndose a Lupin y a él mismo

-Sí, Hocicos, pero a diferencia de ti, Remus logró superarlo-dijo Tonks besando a su marido.

-No me lo recuerdes, Nymphadora, James y él traicionaron la regla número 4 de un merodeador: _'No __salir con la misma chica más de 6 meses seguidos'_.

-¿Acaso me llamaste Nymphadora?-preguntó Tonks tan enojada que su cabello se había puesto de un rojo fuego.

-Vamos, mamá, es tu nombre, nadie más se queja de su nombre, ¿o sí?-dijo Teddy, que hasta el momento había estado callado.

-No, pero sus nombres fueron elegidos con amor, y los preferiría mil veces más que el mío-dijo la metamorfoga.

-Pues, Albus Severus no es tan bonito que digamos-dijo Albus, recibiendo un golpe y un regaño de Ginny.

-Pues, no-dijo Victoire- pero fue en honor al más grande mago de todos los tiempos.

-Sí, pero ¿Severus?-dijo Louis haciendo reír a todos.

-¿Qué le parece si van a dormir?-dijo Hermione levantándose y tomando a Lilly y a Hugo para llevarlos a la cama.

-Ustedes también-dijo Ginny refiriéndose a Albus y James.

-Louis-dijo Fleur al ver que este no tenía intención de irse a dormir y ayudando a Dominique a levantarse, ya que estaba sentada en el suelo hablando con Molly, fingiendo que estaban solas y todo el estruendo de la conversación adulta les pareciera un vago murmullo.

-Rose asegúrate que Hugo se vaya a dormir.-dijo Ron

-Tú también Molly, Lucy-dijo Audrey.

-Pero mamá…-dijeron las 2 al unísono.

-Háganle caso a su madre-dijo Percy.

Y así todos los niños menores de 15 años se fueron a dormir, dejando sólo a los adultos.

-Por fin se fueron los mocosos-dijo Sirius.

-Lo sé, ya decía yo que esto parecía guardería- confirmó Ron.

-¡Ronald!-lo regañó Hermione.

-Es enserio,-dijo Ron- ¿te has puesto a contar cuantos Weasley hay en Hogwarts?

-Más o menos 10-dijo Percy.

-SI, Dominique nos contó que en la selección el Sombrero no paraba decir Gryffindor cada vez que un Weasley se sentaba en el banco, le ahorraron mucho trabajo.-dijo Bill

-Jajaja, lo sé papá, cuando fue mi selección el sombrero me preguntó si quedaban muchos Weasley.- mencionó Victoire, que al igual que su hermana hace un momento, se encontraba básicamente alejada del barullo.

-Además, la mayor parte del equipo de quidditch está compuesto por Weasley's.

-Deben divertirse mucho en el Colegio-dijo Remus.

-Nada comparado a nosotros, dijo Sirius.

-De eso no hay duda-dijo una señora mayor, que se acababa de aparecer.

-¡Mamá!-gritó escandalosa y exageradamente Tonks –según el propio Sirius- y corrió a abrazarla mientras su querido tío Black aún seguía refunfuñando sobre que el grito de su sobrina lo había dejado aún más sordo.

-¿Cómo estás Andrómeda?-dijo Remus saludándola.

-Querida prima veo que los años no te han tratado nada mal.-dijo Sirius mientras la abrazaba, renunciando a que alguien se lograra interesar en sus quejas

-Quisiera decir lo mismo- respondió.- ¿Acaso oí que recordaban las viejas hazañas de los merodeadores?-dijo apareciendo una silla donde se sentó.

-Mi memoria no da apara tanto-dijo Lupin.

-Pues yo aun tengo presentes los mejores años de mi vida-dijo Black

-Y cuál de sus magnates travesuras nos van a contar esta vez-dijo Molly mientras todos estaban atentos a la anécdota que se aproximaba.

-No, no, no-dijo Black- estos viejos ya tuvieron su tiempo de presumir.

-Vamos Canuto-dijo Ron-alguna debe haber sido grandiosa.

-Claro que si, hermanito-dijo Fred.

-Eso no lo dudes-dijo George.

-Que los merodeadores son nuestra inspiración-completaron juntos.

-Aun no entiendo como hacen eso-dijo Angelina enojada.

-Te acostumbraras-dijeron Ginny y Hermione, igualmente juntas. Angelina ahora sí que estaba fastidiada de no entender las extrañas costumbres Weasley.

-Bueno,-dijo Andrómeda-si ellos no lo van a contar, yo lo haré.

-¿Te sabes alguna, nana?-dijo Teddy.

-Claro, era prefecta de Slytherin,- contestó.

-Y la única que los podía detener, por lo que sé-dijo Fleur.

-Una vez James trató de poner dixies en la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero se las quité justo en el momento, claro que las recuperaron y las pusieron en Slytherin.

-¿Fue una broma para ti, Meda?- preguntó Molly sin ocultar su sorpresa

-Claro que no- se apresuró a aclarar la aludida- si lo hubiera sido ellos no estarían presentes. Obviamente fue para Snape

-Jajaja, esa fue buena-dijo Harry.

-Lo fue-dijo Sirius-recuerdo la cara que puso cuando Lupin le metió una en la túnica.

-¿En serio lo hiciste papá?- dijo Teddy

-Claro que si, y luego les quité 15 puntos a cada uno-dijo Andrómeda.

-Y como venganza hicimos explotar la comida de Ted Tonks-dijo Remus.

-Sabíamos que le gustaba, y nada la haría enojar más que eso.

-No lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido que iba a ser mi suegro-dijo Lupin.

-Yo no me arrepiento del castigo que les puse-dijo la Sra. Tonks

-¿Cuál fue?-dijo Victoire.

-Fregar las escaleras a la torre de Astronomía un mes-dijo Sirius.

-Claro que no lo hicieron-dijo Katie.

-Obvio no, yo estaba en la enfermería. Alegué que después de la Luna llena me sentía muy mal-dijo el licántropo entre risas.

-Yo y James nos escapamos con la capa a Hogsmade-dijo Black- fue una semana muy larga.

-¿Entonces ese intento de merodeador hizo todo el trabajo?-dijo Fred

-SI, no nos habló durante un mes-dijo Lupin.

-Buenos tiempos,-comentó Canuto.

-En especial los últimos 3 años-dijo Ron.

-Exacto,- respondió Remus- aun recuerdo el día en que nos quitaron el mapa.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Hermione.

-Faltaban 2 días para salir de 7° y el prefecto de Ravenclaw nos descubrió planeando una broma-dijo el animago.

-Se lo dijo a Fitch y no tuvimos tiempo de recuperarlo-completó Lupin.

-Pero admitan que cayó en buenas manos-dijo Katie.

-Pues a mí no me parece -dijo Molly.

-SI, recuerdo la cara de mamá cuando estaba enviándoles el vociferador-dijo Bill intentando contenerla risa- gritó tanto que los Lovegood vinieron a preguntar si a alguien lo había mordido un hipogrifo.-con esto todos estallaron en risas.

-Buenos tiempos-dijeron los gemelos a coro.

-Lástima que no los superaron-dijo Angelina.

-A veces me preguntó si en verdad se enojan cuando castigan a sus hijos, o les compran otro regalo para Navidad-dijo Ginny.

-No tengas dudas que es lo segundo-dijo Audrey.

-Dios, ya van a empezar a presumir otras de sus genialidades-dijo Percy.

-Claro que si hermano-dijo George.

-Haber, cuál de todos nuestros inventos y descubrimientos mencionaremos- continuó Fred, aparentando que pensaba con gran esfuerzo, su madre solo pudo respirar y agradecer que esos tiempos se hubieran 'terminado', claro que ahora eran sus esposas las que sufrían las consecuencias.

-¿Qué tal cuando vendían surtido salta-clases?-dijo Audrey.

-Oh, sí,-respondió George-Y tú eras de nuestra mejores clientas, querida Audrey.

-Sí, quién diría que te casarías con el aguafiestas de Percy, esperábamos algo mejor de ti-dijo Fred

-Aún recuerdo su boda-al querido tío Ron no se le pudo ocurrir peor momento para recordar una boda, con la simple palabra Teddy cambió su cabellera a un verde fosforescente, que nunca precedía nada bueno-Percy casi se orina encima de los nervios-continuo intentando, sin éxito, ocultar una risa.

-¡Ron!-dijo Hermione, que era la única que no reía.

-Pues la tuya no fue mejor, hermanito-dijo Bill.

-Mi Ronnie comió muy poco ese día- mencionó Molly con tono maternal.

-¡Mamá!-gritó Ron.

-Y Hermione se la pasó esa noche en la cocina,- Ginny rió ante el recuerdo, sin conocer realmente la razón de que la Granger hubieran tenido tan mala noche.

FLASHBACK

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor de la Madriguera, un día antes de la boda, estaba tan nerviosa que, al contrario de su prometido, no podía dejar de comer.

-Querida, si sigues así no te quedará el vestido-dijo una pelirroja a sus espaldas.

-Lo siento, es sólo que no puedo dormir-respondió la castaña.

-Sabes, creía que cuando mis hijos se casarán tendría una larga charla con mi futura nuera sobre lo que le gustara a mi hijo, creo que tu eres la excepción-dijo la Sra. Weasley sentándose a su lado.

-Cierto-respondió-7 años al borde de la muerte te hacen conocer a una persona.

-Y no hay chica en este mundo que sea más adecuada para mi Ronnie-susurro la Sra. Weasley.

-Lo conozco- Hermione pudo mencionar que era perfecta, que Ron era perfecto, se abstuvo de mencionar tantas cualidades y momentos, sabía perfectamente que Molly Weasley, aun más que nadie, comprendió sus palabras. Se detuvo a pensar después de soltar una tonta risita y mirar a su suegra- Se que es terco, nervioso y no muy atento, pero también romántico y directo cuando se lo propone; sé que es fan de los Chudley Cannons y nadie va a cambiar eso, también se que no puede dejar de comer, que le encanta el quidditch, aunque cuando se pone nervioso es todo un desastre, sé que tiene excelente puntería y mucho mejor bajo presión, y que cuando duerme se ve tan tierno – más risas - sé que no es bueno mintiendo, por que cuando dice la solemne verdad hay un brillo en sus ojos azules y un leve sonrojo en sus orejas que te dice que no hay una pizca de maldad en esa cara ni en este mundo-terminó con un suspiro.

-Lo repito, no hay personas más perfectas ni mejor correspondidas, lo sé desde que Ron me envió esa carta hablando sobre una molesta y presumida niña de la clase de Encantamientos- exclamó Molly, mientras que Hermione reía tímidamente.

-Aún sigo creyendo que en la boda me tropezaré con mis propios pies y haré ridículo-dijo

-Mejor veté a dormir, una novia tan bonita no combina con unas horribles ojeras-le susurró la Sra. Weasley mientras subían las escaleras.

FIN DEL FLACH BACK

-La peor noche de la vida-dijo Ron

-Pero el mejor día de la mía-dijo Hermione mientras lo besaba, la linda escena se estaba subiendo de nivel cuando…

-Por favor, hay gente aquí-dijo Fred.

-Lo sé pase varias veces por eso en 7° año-dijo Harry.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Teddy, ya que la pareja no era de las más cariñosas, y casi todo el tiempo estaban peleando.

-Sí, una vez dijeron que tenían que ir a hacer _'un trabajo a la biblioteca'_-dijo Ginny.

-Jajaja, un trabajo-dijo Sirius, mientras Remus susurraba algo que sonó como '_Yo también hacía muchos de esos trabajos'_

-Pero no confiamos en ellos y los seguimos-dijo Harry.

- Sólo puede decir que no es lindo ver a tu hermano y a tu amiga haciendo eso-la cara de horros de Ginny hizo sus facciones infantiles, iguales a las de la energética adolescente que un día fue.

-_Ese año repetí mucho el cuento de las abejas_-pensó Molly

-¡Que se puede decir! Es hijo de James-dijo Remus,

-¡Pero qué dices! Parece que olvidaste tus años en Hogwarts, ¡Vaya decepción!-lo retó Sirius

-CANUTO-le gritó en un susurro el licántropo.

-¿A sí?-preguntó Tonks

-Una vez dijo que iba a dejar una carta, pero en realidad fue con su novia, se llamaba ¿Perry, Celie, Remie? ¡Marie! Y no hay mejor lugar que las sala de Menesteres.

-¿En serio?-dijo Victoire, miembro del ED, que conocía muy bien el lugar.

-Sí, el lobito tenía un encanto natural-dijo Andrómeda.

-La imagen de enfermizo y las cicatrices servían de algo- Lupin parecía estar resignado.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Teddy, conocía muy bien que la fama de '_débil'_ licántropo no era tan enfermiza y repudiada después de todo.

-Bueno con el tiempo ese hábito se quita-dijo Katie, que también había sido sorprendida varias veces.

-Dicen,- dijo Sirius para después señalar a los Lupin con un falso disimulo- pero a estos los he sorprendido varias veces en Grimmauld Place y en su casa en North Back.

-También dijeron que las discusiones se quitaban con el tiempo y no veo progreso entre esos dos-dijo George.

-Las discusiones han disminuido-dijo Ron.

-SI de 8 al día a 5-el comentario de Angelina hizo que todos rieran, de nuevo, si se puede decir que es posible reír otra vez cuando nadie había parado de hacerlo todo el rato.

-También dijeron que con el tiempo se quita lo inmaduro-dijo Bill alzando la voz-y no quiero decir nombre -dijo señalando a Fred y a George.

-¡¿NOSTROS INMADUROS?-gritaron los gemelos al unísono.

-Ag menos no se desmayagon en eg nacimiento de su higjo-dijo Fleur entre risas.

-Papá, ¿te desmayaste en el nacimiento de Louis?-exclamó Victoire sorprendida.

-No, fue en el tuyo- dijo Percy antes de recibir una mirada acusadora de todos.

-Primero, Fleur estaba gritando como loca, lo que no ayudaba, y segundo casi me estrangula -dijo Bill intentando defenderse mientras todos reían, menos Victoire que aún estaba sorprendida, y al lanzarle una mirada asesina a su Teddy…

-Ya, ya, no es para tanto-intentó decir, aunque aún temblaba de la risa.

-Pero fue mejor que el nacimiento de Dominique-dijo Harry.

-Sí, ese día casi me quedo calvo- respondió Bill haciendo que las risas estallarán de nuevo.

-Aún así nadie supera a Audrey-dijo Fred.

-Definitivamente ella si demostró su fuerza-dijo Hermione- le arrancó un gran mazo de cabello a Percy- agregó ante la mirada de confusión de Victoire y Teddy.

-Mis gritos se escucharon por todo San Mungo-dijo Percy recordando el día.

-Pero hablando de gritos nadie iguala a Ginny- Ron no pensó claro cuando saco comentario, la mirada asesina de la pelirroja le dejo esto muy claro.

-Yo sí me quede sordo-dijo Harry tallándose su oído derecho.-sin mencionar los jalones.

-Esa, mi querido Potter, es una de las ventajas de no tener oreja-dijo George y las risas volvieron.

-Pero Angelina y Katie tuvieron su propio método muy original-dijo Molly mientras sus nueras se ponían completamente rojas.

-¿Qué hicieron?-dijeron Ted y Victoire, otra vez el vicio de los Weasley de decir las frases al mismo tiempo.

-Gritaron insultos por 2 horas-dijo Audrey.

-Sin embargo si tuviéramos que elegir a la peor todos acordamos que sería Fleur, ¿No?- Para Katie era un momento incómodo, e intentar volver con el tema de Fleur, era la mejor opción.

- Lo sé, gritó en francés casi 3 horas seguidas

-Aunque Hermione casi la alcanza cuando nació Hugo-dijo Ron.

-Ella literalmente te estrangulo del cuello Ron-dijo Fred.

-En ese caso el segundo lugar es para Granger- gritó George fingiendo entregar un premio a Hermione.

-Aunque la campeona invicta sigue siendo Fleur- alguien tan propio como Percy no era el más propicio a comentarios de este tipo, así que si él lo decía debía ser cierto, Fleur fue incapaz de detener ese ataque de vergüenza, y coloreó sus mejillas de un tierno rojo.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Victoire le quite la corona-dijo Ginny mientras las risas volvían a inundar el jardín de la Madriguera.

-Esperemos que no-ahora sí Teddy estaba más que 'algo' asustado.

-¡Vamos Teddy! Acaso no quieres tener lindos retoñitos-dijo Katie, una de las personas a las que más confianza tenía Teddy.

-Sí, pero ¡Qué va! ¡Ni siquiera estoy casada, y ya piensan en… hijos! -dijo Victoire exasperada, la palabra le producía algo muy parecido a un tic obsesivo y prepotente.

-¡Uy! Qué carácter- dijo Fred.

-Si van a transmitir ese gen mejor que no tengan hijos-continuó George.

-Ya, ya, ya- dijo Molly cortante- demasiada charla, ya están en ambiente, ahora podremos decidir donde pasaremos Navidad este año.

-¿Así que para eso nos llamaste y nos invitaste a cenar?-dijo Percy fingiendo enojo.

-Y nosotros que creíamos que te gustaba ver a la familia reunida- un Bill indignado apoyó a su hermano al incorporarse exageradamente y cruzarse de brazos.

-Yo creí que era para festejas el compromiso-exclamó Victoire tomando la mano de Teddy.

-Sí, cariño es para todo eso- respondió la abuela Weasley ante las miradas confundidas de todos-pero necesitamos decidir donde pasaremos Navidad.

-Creí que estaba claro que sería aquí, en la Madriguera, ya nos estamos quedando a dormir, asa que no habría problema-dijo Ron.

-Y eso nos lleva a otra cosa de la que quería hablarles-Molly pocas veces estaba tan seria.- Voy a destruir la Madriguera.

-¡¿QUE? -dijeron todos en coro, incluso Angelina y Katie que odiaban decir las mismas frases, al mismo tiempo, se unieron al unísono.

-Miren, tal vez en el pasado era perfecta, todos cabíamos y las visitas eran continuas, pero ahora estoy viviendo sola, y aunque me visiten a diario para almorzar y comer, ya no es lo mismo-terminó.

-Hablando de eso-dijo Fred-queremos decirte algo, Sortilegios Weasley va muy bien, y tenemos asistentes y empleados en Hogsmade, el Callejón Diagon y en las demás sucursales…

Katie siguió-Pero, el departamento de arriba del negocio es muy pequeño y además…

-¡ESTA EMBARAZADA!-gritó George a todo pulmón.

-Hermano, yo lo quería decir, por eso no te cuento nada…-dijo Fred triste.

-Está bien, ignoren eso último-dijo George mientras veía las caras de sorpresa a su alrededor.

-¡ESTA EMBARAZADA!-gritó Fred más feliz y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-_AHHHHH_-se oyó un grito de Molly que corrió a abrazar a su nuera e hijo.

-Y queríamos pedirte que si nos podíamos quedar un tiempo en la Madriguera, no puedo dejar de trabajar y no quiero que Katie se quede sola.

-_AHHHH_-volvió a gritar la Sra. Weasley- Saben, olviden lo de destruir la Madriguera, será perfecta y quedará una habitación para todos, y no se preocupen se puedes quedar aquí de por vida-dijo refiriéndose a Fred y Katie, - además ¡voy a ser abuela!

-Mamá, deja de gritar y ya has sido abuela muchas veces-dijo Ginny algo irritada.

-Nosotros también queremos decirles algo-dijo George con aire orgulloso.

-TIENEN UN PERRO-gritó Fred- Me la debías Georgie.

-¡¿Desde cuándo tenemos perro?-la cara de Angelina era inigualable: ojos demasiado abiertos, seño fruncido y aletas dilatadas.

-Verás el otro día estábamos paseando Roxanne y yo en Hogsmade, y vimos a un pequeño y lindo animalito siguiéndonos, así que lo tomamos y lo llevamos a casa-dijo George con cara de niño bueno.

-OH, George-dijo Angelina en tono meloso y acariciándole el pelo rojo tiernamente- ¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?-terminó dándole un golpe en la nuca.

-POR ¡ESO!-respondió sobándose la cabeza mientras se unían a las risas que habían comenzado unos momentos antes.

-Un momento-dijo Hermione asustada.- ¿Y Kingsley?

-Dijo que tenía un asunto urgente en el ministerio y se marchó mientras ustedes iban a acostar a los niños-dijo Harry.

-Y hablando de dormig creo que ya es tagde- exclamó Fleur.

-Tienes razón- dijo Audrey-Hasta mañana- murmuró mientras tomaba a su esposo por la manga y se despedía de todos.

Y así cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación. Ya sólo quedaban Bill, Fleur, Victoire y Teddy.

-Vete adelantando voy en un minuto-dijo Bill cariñosamente a su esposa.- Ustedes dos, si es necesario que los ate a sus respectivas camas para que no ocurran incidentes como los anteriores, lo haré-terminó con cara de _deja-de-comerte-mi-pastel_.

-Sí, papi-dijo Victoire sabiendo que no era enserio y dándoles un beso en la mejilla a su padre que sonreía, para después subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-Y Teddy,-volvió a hablar el mayor de los Weasley- Ten en cuenta que por el gran aprecio que le tengo a tu padre no te he lanzado un maleficio mientras duermes-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, señor-respondió el metamorfogo tragando saliva.

-Oh, y buenas noches-terminó Bill mientras subía al segundo piso.

Teddy Lupin aún estaba en shock por la confesión de su futuro suegro, además le sorprendió la reacción de Victoire, su padre los había encontrado besándose en la cama de Victoire, no era tan grave, pero se suponía que nadie sabía, el era parte de la familia, ¿se podía considerar incesto?

-Psttt-oyó en la puerta y se sentó rápidamente-¿Quién es?-preguntó.

-Tranquilo, soy yo, Vic-dijo su novia mientras entraba a hurtadillas en su cuarto- Está nevando, hace frio,-dijo metiéndose en la cama de Ted- En resumen, tengo miedo.

-¿Y tus padres?,-preguntó Lupin.

-Dominique y Louis me los han ganado, ya no entro en la cama, además se supone que soy mayor, ¿no?-dijo la rubia.

-Me refería a que iban a pensar-preguntó.

-No te preocupes, Ted-Teddy estaba sorprendido por la respuesta despreocupada de su novia, siempre había sido la chica tierna, inocente y algo mimada; pero últimamente estaba rara, sin mencionar el hecho que le daba ataques por besarlo en cualquier lugar.

-¿A caso estás loca, o estrás bajo la maldición imperius?-preguntó mientras abría los ojos aun más. - Se supone que nos casaremos en un mes

- ¿Qué hay de malo en que nos vean juntos?

-Primero no me importa que nos vean juntos, sabes que te quiero-respondió con tono amoroso besándole la coronilla- Pero que te metas en mi cama en medio de la noche no me parece normal.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó alzando la voz.

-Shhh, despertaras a James, -dijo señalando a la cama de al lado- Sabes lo cotilla que es, si nos ve saldrá corriendo a publicarlo en el Profeta.

-Sí, ¿recuerdas cuando nos vio en el Expresso?, después de que lo sacamos del vagón salió corriendo a gritarlo a los 4 vientos, cuando mi padre se enteró casi estalla.

-El vociferador hizo que todos en el Ministerio me voltearan a ver, fue un alivio cuando McGonagall me dio el trabajo, cada vez que veía que me enviaban una carta todos decían: _'Es de tu novia, contéstale rápido si no, tu suegro te matará-_dijo imitando el tono grave mientras Victoire se reía en voz baja.

-Lo sé, a mi me envió una carta felicitándome, no creí al tío George cuando me dijo lo del vociferador, aun así está feliz por la boda, al igual que mi padrino-

-Sí, papá está feliz y también mamá, la abuela Molly envió más de 10 cartas cuando anunciamos el compromiso-dijo riendo junto con Vic, quien lo empezó a besar y besar, él le correspondió con la misma intensidad, ya se estaba subiendo de nivel cuando dijo:

-Detente, falta poco para la luna llena…

-Recuerda que soy medio hombre lobo, un animal que puede hacer daño bla bla bla -continuó riendo e imitando el tono autoritario de su novio.- Mi padre también tiene una parte de licántropo y nunca ha sido un problema, y yo quiero tener muchos hijos…

-Querida, creo que si hubo un problema, no saliste muy bien, a veces me pregunto si te esfuerzas por ser así o te sale espontáneamente.

-Yo salí mejor que tu, querido, y la parte animal no se hereda a las chicas-respondió sacándole la lengua.

-Bueno, yo soy una cuarta parte animal y tu eres una octava parte, eso aumenta la posibilidad-continuó Teddy calculando.

-Se te olvido la parte veela-agregó la rubia.

-Nunca la olvidaría-dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué estás conmigo sólo porque soy bonita?-dijo fingiendo enojo

-Sí-respondió con sarcasmo- Por eso espere a que estuvieras en 6to año para pedirte que fueras mi novia y no te seguí embobado como todos los chicos de Hogwarts desde el primer día.

De pronto el bulto de la cama de al lado se movió cambiando de posición.

-Shhh, casi despiertas a James. Creo que es hora de dormir-dijo la rubia acurrucándose de nuevo.

-Creo que sí-confirmo el metamorfogo

Ya había pasado un rato, y ambos estaban a punto de aes dormidos cuando Victoire preguntó:

-Teddy, ¿en realidad me quieres?

-Más de lo que te imaginas-contestó mientras caían en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_**Nota del autor: **_Como se pudieron dar cuenta, ni Remus, Tonks, ni Sirius ni mucho menos Fred, están muertos. No cuestiono a JK por las decisiones que tomó, pero para la historia que _yo_ quería hacer (gracias a ella, claro) los merodeadores y Fred, eran necesarios. Tonks siempre fue uno de mis personajes favoritos y sentía que iba a ser injusto si Remus aparecía de la nada sin ella.


	2. Chapter 2

_La última vez que me fijé, seguía siendo morena y mexicana… Las conjeturas se las dejo a ustedes._

-Hermione, tengo hambre-dijo Ron cuando se estaban entrando en la habitación para dormir.  
-Siempre tienes hambre- respondió entre enojo y risas.  
-¿Cómo quieres que no?, la pequeñas pirañitas atacaron la cena-contestó indignado.  
-Te recuerdo que dos de esas pirañitas son tuyas.  
-Y a ti te recuerdo que tú también contribuiste a la creación de esas pirañitas.  
-Al menos yo no pelee por una tarta de melaza con mi propia hija-respondió seriamente, cansada de las quejas de la capacidad de comer de sus hijos.  
-No me recuerdes que te pusiste del lado de Rose, esa niña sí que come, en el desayuno casi muerde a Hugo para que soltara un bizcocho.-argumentó el pelirrojo recordando la pelea entre hermanos esa misma mañana.  
-De donde lo pudo haber sacado…-dijo en voz baja  
-¡Hey! tiene genes Weasley, lo admito, pero yo nunca comí tanto, éramos 7 hermanos, Hugo y Rosie comen todo lo que nosotros comíamos en el almuerzo.  
-Ya ya, ve el lado bueno, Hogwarts los alimenta casi todo el año.  
-Pero Hogwarts solo dura 7 años-dijo pensando de donde sacarían tanta comida cuando sus hijos terminarán el Colegio- nosotros estamos bien comparado a los pobres elfos.  
-¿Qué quieres?-dijo su esposa mirándolo seriamente.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?-respondió mirándola con ojos tiernos y soñadores.  
-Siempre que dices algo bueno de los elfos quieres algo.  
-Está bien-contestó sin importarle mucho su derrota- quedo un poco de pierna de pavo…  
-Ve-contestó mientras Ron se paraba y salía por la puerta en pijama.  
Al llegar a la cocina le sorprendió ver que había luces prendidas, luego pensó que él no era el único Weasley en la Madriguera, y que probablemente unos de sus hermanos le hubieran ganado la pierna de pavo.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que en lugar de una cabellera pelirroja y un cuerpo alto y delgado, había 2 chicos de 14 o 15 años, uno rubio con destellos rojizos y otro negro azabache. Ambos estaban devorando la pierna de pavo, y aunque apenas estaban empezando, a ese ritmo se la terminarían en 10 minutos.  
-Al menos dejen algo para los demás-dijo Ron recargándose en la puerta.  
-Oh-dijeron sorprendidos pero al voltear y darse cuenta quien era suspiraron aliviados- eres tu tío Ron-dijo el rubio.  
-Sí, Louis, soy yo, pero estoy seguro que a sus madres no les importará quien los haya descubierto, sino cómo los descubrieron.  
-Vamos tío, estoy seguro de que hay suficiente pierna para todos-dijo James mostrando el pavo.  
-Además a la abuela Molly no le gustará saber quien intentó acabarse el pavo-terminó Louis sobornándolo- de un Weasley a otro, será mejor culpar a alguien.  
Ron pensó un instante los miró seriamente pero al final dijo:  
-Pásenme un tenedor.  
Así terminaron de comer la pierna de pavo, mientras comían despreocupadamente, a James se le ocurrió decir:  
-Tío Ron, ¿conoce la historia de las Reliquias de la Muerte?-Ron, que estaba masticando un gran pedazo de pavo, se atragantó con él y cuando acabo de masticas dijo;  
-¿Dónde han oído hablar sobre eso, chicos?- los 2 amigos se miraron significativamente y dijeron:  
-Un libro en la sección prohibida  
-¿Y cómo entraron a la sección prohibida?-preguntó algo preocupado, disgustado, pero también orgulloso y entretenido por sus sobrinos. Los niños le explicaron que lo hicieron con la capa de invisibilidad que Harry le dio a James, aunque para él, había sido un regalo de Navidad anónimo, ya que si Ginny se enteraba habría consomé de Potter.  
-Hablaba de un tal Grinderwald, que él tuvo la varita de Sauco, y luego Dumbledore, y que el señor tenebroso la intentó encontrar, pero que después de perdió el rastro y que regresó a su dueño, a Dumbledore.-dijo James  
-Y luego de la capa, que se ha heredado, pero no entendimos bien esa parte…-  
-Veamos, creo que conocen el cuento de los 3 hermanos-dijo su tío intentando explicarles sin revelar demasiado.  
-Sí-dijeron al unísono Louis continuó:- Creímos que se trataban de ellas, pero ese es sólo un cuento, ¿no?  
-Es una leyenda, pero si existen la Reliquias de la Muerte, son muy peligrosas y sólo magos excepcionales las han poseído-dijo orgulloso de su mejor amigo y su antiguo director.  
-Entonces… son ¿malas?-preguntó el rubio  
-No son malas, simplemente peligrosas, aun más las primeras 2, la varita y la piedra-concluyó el pelirrojo- no todos son capaces de poseerlas o domarlas.  
-Hay que ser estúpido para no quererlas-dijo James entre risas, pero aún así muy concentrado.  
-No tanto-dijo alborotándole el pelo y parándose para irse a la cama- Y creo que ya es hora de dormir.  
-¿No vamos a limpiar?-dijo James.  
-Claro que sí-respondió su padrino y con una sacudida de varita todo quedo en orden.  
Louis fue el primero en subir, y luego lo siguió Potter y el otro Weasley.  
-Tío ¿está mal si me voy a dormir a otra habitación?, es que Victoire está con Teddy y no han dejado de hablar en toda la noche…  
-¡Otra vez!-dijo Ron más sorprendido que enojado- no sé de dónde lo heredaron, ni Fleur ni Tonks fueron así nunca- continuó- Ve a dormir con Freddy y Georgie.  
-Gracias tío-dijo al azabache sonriendo y subiendo un piso más arriba a su futura habitación.  
-James-lo detuvo- sólo no digas nada a nadie-le aconsejó, por un lado, sabiendo lo que le esperaría, y por otro, conociendo cómo se sentía que te delataran por cada cosa que pudieras hacer. Ron se dirigió a su habitación donde Hermione leía.  
-¿Sigues despierta?-preguntó.  
-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -Le cuestionó la castaña ignorando su pregunta.  
-Me encontré con James y Louis en él camino-resumió omitiendo los detalles.  
-Apuesto que compartieron la pierna de pavo-adivinó  
-En mi defensa ellos de sobornaron con que le dirían a mi madre.  
-Aun no entiendo cómo lo hacen-dijo sarcásticamente mientras la besaba.  
-Creo que yo sí-respondió con el mismo tono mientras aceptaba el apasionado beso que le daba la castaña y devolviéndoselo con igual intensidad, cuando…  
-Maldito gato-gruñó el pelirrojo cuando vio que el animal los interrumpía subiéndose a la cama.  
-Crookshaks, bájate-lo regañó Hermione.  
Ron estaba dispuesto a continuar donde lo habían dejado cuando vio que su esposa ya se había acostado y acurrucado en su pecho.  
-Ron, ya duérmete- le dijo somnolientamente anticipando la próxima acción del pelirrojo, quien rodó los ojos y la abrazó para caer en manos del sueño.

_Sé que es algo más corto (¡algo!) que el anterior, pero he estado ocupada. Perdón por los errores de ortografía :/ Realmente tengo pésima ortografía y no sé qué le ocurre a m Word que me está haciendo quedar mal en la escuela también!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo (no) soy JK Rowling. Harry Potter (no) es mío_

Los rayos del sol ya acariciaban a la Madriguera, y un nuevo día se abría paso despertando a los Weasley y amigos.

-Buenos días-dijo Remus al ser el primero de entrar a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Remus- dijo Molly sonriendo mientras sacaba algunas tazas y empezaba a preparar el grande y variado desayuno necesario para una grande y variada familia.

-Huele delicioso-dijo Ted que entraba a la cocina saludando a su padre y dándole un beso en la mejilla si _'abuela'_- ¿cordero, tarta de melaza, zumo de calabaza y huevos fritos?, si no me equivoco.-dijo adivinando los distintos olores de los platillos ya listos en la mesa.

-Es bueno que la luna llena sólo aumente tu olfato y no el oído-dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba en la gran mesa de la cocina.

-Ser parte hombre lobo tiene sus ventajas-dijo el metamorfogo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que la herencia de licántropo de su padre, no lo hacía convertirse en hombre lobo, pero sí aumentaba su instinto animal y agudizaba sus sentidos, en parte era bueno, si no se contaba el terrible dolor de cabeza que le provocaba.

-Oh eso huele delicioso-dijo Ron acercándose a la cocina- cordero, tarta de melaza, zumo de calabaza y huevos fritos con tocino, ah y bollos calientes, delicioso-terminó cerrando los ojos y degustando cada olor.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-dijo Teddy pero de pronto una cabeza castaña y otra pelirroja entraron en la cocina e interrumpieron su sorpresa.

- Cordero, tarta de melaza, zumo de calabaza-dijo Rose con mirada soñadora.

- Huevos fritos, tocino y bollos recién salidos del horno-terminó Hugo frotándose el estómago.

-Tal vez Ron no sea parte hombre lobo, pero conoce el olor de los guisos de mamá-dijo Bill que acababa de entrar por la escalera- Mmm huelo empanadas de calabaza y salmón con hierbas.-terminó, dando a conocer que él también tenía un olfato súper desarrollado, primero por estar familiarizado con los guisos de la Sra. Weasley y segundo, por tener instintos animales, ya que la herida recibida por Grey back hace años atrás no sólo le había dejado una gran cicatriz.

-¿Pero Hugo y Rose?-preguntó Teddy atónito señalando a los dos pequeños que se atragantaban de comida junto con su padre.

-Vamos Teddy, son los hijos de Ron, no deberías ser tan egoísta, gran parte de la gente de ésta casa reconoce el olor de la comida de Molly a kilómetros-dijo Sirius parándose de la mesa al terminar su desayuno y tomando el Profeta para hojearlo en la sala.

-Mmm, huelo salmón, cordero y bollos, Oh pásame el zumo Bill, ¡Buenos días señora Weasley!-dijo Hermione entrando en la cocina y sentándose a desayunar tan entusiastamente como su esposo e hijos.

-Vamos, entiendo a los demás, pero cómo la tía Hemione puede reconocer el olor del desayuno- exclamó Ted señalando a la ahora sonrojada Granger.

-Hermione lleva más en la familia que tú, Ted, o al menos ha estado en la Madriguera el suficiente tiempo-dijo Remus mientras se acercaba a la vitrina de vinos.

-Lupin, ¿no crees que es muy temprano para beber?-preguntó Molly disgustada.

-Sólo iba a tomar cervezas de mantequilla-dijo tomando 2 botella y yendo a reunirse con el otro merodeador a la sala.-Una es para Sirius-completó aclarando ante la mirada acusadora de la abuela Weasley.

-Papá, ¿irás a trabajar hoy?-preguntó Hugo después de algunos minutos de silencio.

-No, estoy de vacaciones-dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa.

-Awww- exclamó el pequeño pelirrojo decepcionado, razón por la que todos estallaron en risas después de ver la cara confundida del padre y la decepción del hijo.

-Hugo quería tomar tú ajedrez mágico, pero sabía que no se lo prestarían- dijo Rosie entre risas.

-¿El ajedrez de la tía Muriel?- preguntó Bill desconcertado

FLASHBACK

Una mujer castaña observaba como su esposo y su pequeño hijo pelirrojo y pecoso (idéntico a su padre a su edad) jugaban ajedrez mágico, y reía cada vez que el padre del chico le aclaraba y recordaba cada jugada paso a paso.

-Ron, no crees que Hugo es muy pequeño para jugar ajedrez-exclamó divertida

-Claro que no, la tía Muriel me regaló el mío cuando tenía 6.

-Pero aún creo que le exiges mucho para su edad, tu no podías ser tan bueno desde el principio.-

-Claro que sí, Bill me enseño a jugar ese verano, y después d juegos, ya le ganaba sin dificultades.

-Ronald, ¿estás diciendo que desde los 6 años le ganabas a tu hermano casi 10 años mayor que tú en ajedrez?- preguntó la castaña.

-Tienes razón, Bill siempre ha sido pésimo en ajedrez, pero también le ganaba a Percy- dijo el pelirrojo intentando corregir su comparación- además Rosie aprendió a jugar a los 8, Hugo ya tiene 9.

-Está bien, - respondió Hermione derrotada- sólo no lo presiones mucho.

-¿Yo? Jamás.

FIN DEL FLACHBACK

-Claro que el ajedrez de la tía Muriel, ¿Qué otro?- respondió Ron con cara de es-lo-más-obvio-del-mundo.

-¿Malos recuerdos Bill?- cuestionó Hermione con media sonrisa, mientras Bill miraba de Hermione a Ron y viceversa. Se sentía humillado, cómo su hermano lo había traicionado así, su hermano, sangre de su sangre, Weasley por naturaleza.

-¿Le contaste?- exclamó el Weasley mayor decepcionado, mirando a su hermano

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió Ron con la boca llena mientras sus hijos reían ante las caras de todos.

-Que me ganabas en ajedrez cuando tenías 6 años- respondió Bill humillado, y arrepentido al oír como aumentaban las risas de sus sobrinos y de su propia madre.

-Oh, sí- William aún no lo podía creer, tenía que vengarse ante tal ofensa.

-Ron una vez lloró cuando en Honeydukes vio unas arañas de dulce- exclamó sin pensarlo 2 veces.

-Bill nos usaba a Ginny y a mí para conseguir chicas cuando estaba en Hogwarts, decía que éramos sus hermanos 'favoritos' y que le 'encantaba' cuidarnos- contestó Ron como un reflejo,

-La primera novia de Ron lo llamaba _Ro-Ro_

-Bill decía que el colmillo de dragón de su collar lo había obtenido peleando a muerte con un cola cuerno húngaro.-

-Chicos basta-dijo Molly mientras una sensación de deja vú la llenaba.

El resto del desayuno pasó de la forma más normalmente posible para la familia Weasley. Para el almuerzo todos estaban de nuevo en el jardín compartiendo sándwiches y zumo, mientras Molly iba y venía hablando y atendiendo a todos, nada le complacía más que tenerlos reunidos.

-Bueno, ¿Qué les parece ir por un helado al Callejón Diagon?, hace tiempo que no vemos al viejo Florean Fortescue.- dijo Sirius haciendo planes para todos de un momento a otro, lo que, considerando el tamaño y poca seriedad de la familia, no era muy recomendado.

-¡Sí!-se oyó uniformemente mientras los más pequeños empezaban a rogarles a sus madres para ir, y otros discutían sobre que sabor les gustaría probar.

-Sirius, creo que te has vuelto loco-dijo Remus con una sonrisa ladina, la firma de un merodeador.

-No estoy segura-exclamó Hemione con preocupación- Rose se vuelve muy activa con el azúcar.

-Vamos hace tiempo que no hacemos una salida todos juntos- dijo George en un intento de convencerlos.

-Además James necesita una nueva escoba- agregó Ginny mirando a Harry, sabía perfectamente que James, Louis, Fred y Georgie juntos en el callejón Diagon, eran capaces de empezar la Tercera guerra.

-Mmm, puedo confiar en Vic y Dominique, pero me preocupa tener que perseguir a Louis otra vez- dijo Fleur insegura.

-Yo no pienso cuidar a más niños, ya estoy vieja para perseguir a esos 4-dijo Molly.

-Entonces es un hecho, vamos a Londres-dijo Ron poniéndose de pie para ir por sus cosas a la madriguera.

-Si no hay de otra, -dijeron Harry y Hermione a unísono, pues sabían cómo se comportaban los Weasley, actitud que habían heredado a su descendencia.

-Roxy, Freddy, vayan por sus cosas- exclamó Angelina entusiasmada.- Esto va a ser divertido, Katie.

-¡Molly, no corras!-gritó Percy que observaba como su pequeña entraba extasiada por su abrigo

-Ted ya está mayorcito como para ir sólo, así que mejor vamos a visitar a mi madre y tía un rato-dijo Tonks a Molly.

-Pero por si a caso, vigílalos-susurró Remus a Bill, señalando con una cabezada a su hijo y prometida.

- No les quitaré los ojos de encima.

Sin más que decir, todos los Weasley y amigos llegaron a Grimmauld Place por red Flu, para luego dirigirse al Caldero Chorreante. Rápidamente entraron al Callejón Diagon, que fluía alegremente, mientras la nieve del suelo brillaba con el sol del mediodía. Los mayores ya habían corrido a Sortilegios Weasley a surtirse de bromas para un nuevo año, Fred y George los seguían pacientemente, y mantenían una animada conversación con sus esposas.

Después de un rato todos se dirigieron a la heladería de Florean Fortescue, James presumía a todos su nueva y reluciente escoba, una Saeta de Platino.

-Es la que usa la selección irlandesa, la más rápida en el mercado, ya quiero usarla en el próximo partido-dijo con admiración.

-Linda escoba James- dijo Ted

-Cuando quieras se las prestó, así no tendrán que caminar tanto para alejarse de la Madriguera, casi se le caen los pies a Vic la última vez- prosiguió con inocencia y Teddy y Victoire enrojecieron súbitamente.

-Teddy, con ese cabello pareces un tomate- dijo Lucy, secundada por las risitas de Dominique y Molly. Bill fingió no escuchar eso y siguió su conversación con Audrey sobre por qué disminuyeron las medidas de seguridad en Gringotts desde la guerra, todos los adultos lo observaban expectantes, esperando su explosión y regaño en su papel de 'papá celoso', pero cuando vieron que trataba de ignorarlo con todo su esfuerzo, volvieron a sus respectivas conversaciones.

-Aprende, Ron- dijo Hermione en un susurró a su esposo, quien solo rió ante el comentario. Todos reían y conversaban felices de estar juntos, además de tratar de evitar a toda costa, cualquier problema que ocasionara otra pelea familiar.

-Bueno, creo que es tiempo de que pidan sus helados, el problema será que cómo harán para hacerlo sin volverme loco de remate- dijo un alegre y deslumbrante señor Florean.

-¡Señor Florean!-gritaron los niños para después ir a abrazarlo y saludarlo.

-¿Cómo estás Florean?-preguntó Molly sonriente al ver al heladero.

-Mejor que nunca Molly, aunque tengo que admitir que mis huesos ya no son los mismos, el otro día intenté levantar un balde de helado y juro que mi columna no ha sido la misma desde entonces

-Ya estamos viejos, ¡no tienes que forzarte tanto!-insistió la abuela Weasley.

-Señor Florean, es un gusto verlo otra vez-dijo Percy sonriendo mientras le estrechaba cariñosamente la mano.

-Oh, Percy, también es un gusto verlo de nuevo, aun recuerdo la primera vez que viniste a la heladería, venían todos los Weasley, 7 cabecitas pelirrojas se sentaron con un helado cada uno.

-¿Papá también vino de pequeño?- dijo Lily con mirada soñadora.

-¡Claro que sí!…- el señor Florean estaba empezando a relatar su historia de cómo el niño que vivió había ido a su heladería por primera vez, y como en su tercer año pasaba horas en el establecimiento cuando…

-Harry- le susurró Ron al azabache- ven, tenemos que hablar.- Su tono era serio, cosa extraña en el alegre y bromista pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron?- preguntó una vez que llegaron a una apartada y solitaria mesa al otro lado de la heladería de Fortescue.

-James y Louis me contaron algo anoche, algo sobre un libro de la sección prohibida- contestó con semblante algo preocupado.

-No sé porque te preocupa, son chicos listos, les gusta meterse en problemas, además son buenos, no es que estuvieran haciendo magia negra, ¿o sí?- siguió reflexionando preguntándose si el travieso y pecoso James fuera capaz de tal acto.

-Oh no, claro que no, -repuso rápidamente- el punto es que estuvieron investigando sobre…las reliquias de la muerte, creo que lo saben y sospechan de la capa, creo que es hora de que sepan toda la verdad.

-Sabía que algún día tendría que explicárselos todo, es mejor así que lo sepan por mí mismo y no por chismes, o peor en la clase de Binns.

-Me sorprende que no lo hayan descubierto aún, Rose no para de hacer preguntas, y Albus también, en las vacaciones de verano los descubrí con la capa, se sorprendieron que supiera de ella, desde entonces me están interrogando cada dos minutos, quieren saber dónde la conseguiste, Harry- explicó el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a los ojos a su mejor amigo, sabiendo la gravedad de su encomienda: explicar a sus hijos el día más difícil de su vida, la Batalla de Hogwarts.

FLASH BACK

Era una noche calurosa de verano, Grimmauld Place estaba acogiendo a los Weasley- Granger, ya que la próxima mañana todos irían a la Madriguera para pasar las vacaciones con la abuela Molly.

-Ron-dijo Hermione mientras se metía en la cama para dormir- ya deja esos papeles, estamos de vacaciones, por favor.

-Sólo firmo este y ya- dijo mientras se sacaba los anteojos y hacia otro garabato, pero luego, como si nada hubiera pasado se puso los anteojos de nuevo y siguió leyendo el expediente, la novedad era que ahora tenía en la cara una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con enojo.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó la castaña sentándose a su lado al notar el gesto de su esposo.

-Greyback, dice que es inocente, que estaba bajo un imperius.

-No lo puedo creer-respondió con odio y confusión, le arrebató la carpeta roja y leyó en voz alta.

-_No recuerdo nada, lo último que tengo en mi memoria fue la cara de Madame Lestrange amenazándome con su varita, luego estaba en Hogwarts con Harry Potter amenazándome a muerte_

_-_A Harry no le va a gustar eso- dijo con preocupación- ¿Cómo es posible que pida salir de Azkaban para una declaración así?- siguió el pelirrojo.

-Cómo sea Ron, no es excusa para estar trabajando en un sábado, juro por las barbas de Merlín que mañana no irán a la audiencia, son nuestras vacaciones y ni el mismo Voldemort resucitado hará que no vayamos con tu madre.

-Tranquila mujer, sólo Harry irá, tiene que ir, además no es todo el día y ni Rita Skeeter cree que sea cierto, no durará más de 15 minutos, sólo dejo estos expedientes en la sala y soy todo tuyo- continuo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con mirada traviesa se acerco a besar a Granger, quien le correspondió con aún más entusiasmo, sus manos estaban acariciando en pelirrojo cabello de Ron, mientras los labios de su esposo descendían a su cuello…

-¿No tenías que dejar los expedientes en la sala?-preguntó.

De mala gana Ron se paró y se dirigió a la sala de estar de la casa, cuando oyó, o mejor dicho sintió que lo seguían, se volvió para ver a sus espaldas y no vio a nadie, pero para su suerte recordó la forma en que él también se escondía en sus tiempos en Hogwarts: La capa de invisibilidad. Hizo ademán de coger algo invisible y flotante y 2 segundos después se encontró a su propia hija con Albus abrazados, los ojos cerrados y cara de miedo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?-preguntó.

-¿Cómo sabías de la capa, papá?- respondía preguntando Rosie

-Yo pregunté primero.- Albus suspiró culpable y dijo

-Oí pasos desde mi habitación, salí y me encontré con Rose, ella dijo que también había oído pasos y salimos con la capa a ver quién era pero, es cierto lo que preguntó Rosie, ¿Cómo sabías de la capa, tío?

-Era de tu padre, la usamos muchas veces.

-Entonces sabes donde la consiguió- dedujo la pequeña Weasley.

-Es herencia- respondió- Ahora váyanse a la cama es tarde.

-Wow, se parece la capa del cuento de los 3 hermanos- dijo el azabache sorprendido-¡No sería asombroso tener una de esas! ¡Una capa que te ocultara de la muerte, debe tener miles de años!

-Sí, sería fantástico- dijo Rosie mirando fijamente a su padre, estaba segura que le ocultaba algo, algo muy importante.

-Pero sería una gran coincidencia que esta sea la misma capa- siguió Albus ignorando las sospechas de su prima, ensimismado con el regalo de su padre.

-Albus, esos son sólo cuentos- lo reprimió su tío, actuando a más no poder, para parecer calmado- Váyanse a dormir o si no, llamaré a sus madre.

-Sí tío- dijo y se retiro por la puerta cabizbajo, seguido por su prima, que al llega al marco de la puerta se paró y giró sigilosamente para observar a su padre pensativo dejando una carpeta en la mesita de café.

-Aún así, sería una gran coincidencia si la capa del cuento y la de Albus fueran la misma, ¿no, papá?- dijo con la mirada concentrada y los brazos cruzados, la misma mirada que había visto Ron durante más de 20 años, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba parado frente a la mismísima imagen de Hermione a los 11 años, sólo que con sus ojos azules como el cielo.

-Sí, una gran coincidencia- contestó algo agobiado, la imagen de su hija con la mirada penetrante de su madre no ayudaba a mantener la compostura del pelirrojo.- Pero es sólo un cuento, Rosie, vete a la cama.

_Solo un cuento,_se repitió la Weasley-Granger mientras se iba su habitación con paso lento y semblante meditativo y al mismo tiempo distante, si antes lo sospechaba, ahora estaba segura. _Les estaban ocultando algo importante._

_Algo más largo que el anterior, pero aún con errores :( Dejaré a su criterio si merezco o no un Review :D _


	4. Chapter 4

_Si fuera JK probablemente no me encontraría escribiendo Fanfiction _

-Ginny, necesitamos hablar- dijo Harry a su esposa mientras trataba de eliminar el polvo de un antiguo espejo de la familia Black.

-Claro, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó notando lo serio que estaba, sabía perfectamente de lo qué quería hablar, había discutido del mismo tema con Hermione. Oí a Ron proponiéndoselo, le dijo mientras caminaban al Caldero Chorreante Hermione, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo del todo, ¿cómo se supone que se los voy a explicar? le contestó, para después proponerle que ellos 3 debían abordar el tema, ella daba su completa aprobación.

-Creo que es hora de qué los niños sepan toda la verdad- exclamó algo nervioso por la respuesta de su esposa, era difícil olvidar que tenía el carácter explosivo típico de los Weasley, sin mencionar el instinto materno de su madre.

-Hablas de la misión que les dejo Dumbledore- continuó más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Sí- Ginny estaba asustada, ella misma se sorprendió y aterró cuando se enteró, de una manera no muy adecuada, que habían hecho Harry Ron y Hermione en esa misión por la que se fueron por casi un año. No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar sus hijos al saber la historia de su padre, o peor, cómo iba a reaccionar Harry, para él aun era difícil hablar de esos tiempos de guerra.

FLASHBACK

La guerra había terminado, era difícil asimilarlo, pero era cierto.

Sí, ella había peleado en la batalla de Hogwarts, había combatido con mortífagos que la doblaban en edad, y seguía viva. Y aún la seguían tratando como a una niña.

-Ginny vete a tu habitación- le dijo su madre 2 meses después.

-Mamá yo también quiero escuchar, ¡ya tengo edad!-replicó

-Ginny- dijo con tono cansino- aun eres menor de edad- esa excusa estaba demasiado usada.

-Mamá, Ron es mi hermano, Harry es MI NOVIO, TENGO DERECHO A SABER QUE HAN ESTADO HACIENDO- dijo hasta casi gritar la última parte.

-Ginny, por favor- más que un mandato sonaba como una súplica.

No tenía ganas de discutir, pero aun así estaba muy enojada. Subió a su habitación dando zancadas y cuando llegó a la puerta casi se cae por un pequeño y resbaloso objeto que estaba tirado. Lo levantó maldiciendo en susurros. Era una oreja extensible. Era el destino, el destino quería que ella escuchara detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Tal vez te lo cuenten cuando regresen, pensó, pero desechó la esperanza, era más posible que Bellatrix Lestrange se volviera ministra de magia que alguno del trío dorado le dijera la verdad. Sin pensarlo 2 veces bajó las estrechas escaleras de la Madriguera y extendió la oreja hasta que quedó escondida detrás de un perchero de la cocina.

-No importa mucho, ya pasó la guerra, mamá- reconoció la voz de su hermano.

-Me gustaría saber que han estado haciendo- dijo su madre.

-Harry, creo que tenemos derecho a saberlo- está vez era la voz de Sirius, el padrino de su novio. ¿Cuándo había llegado?

-Tú lo dijiste, la guerra terminó- dijo Remus, en estos momentos Ginny se preguntaba cuánta gente había en su cocina y por qué le ocultaban su presencia ¿Tonks estaría con ellos también? Un llanto confirmó sus sospechas, era Teddy.

- Lo siento, creo que tiene sueño- dijo la pelirrosa., que salió apresuradamente de la cocina, y si no fuera por los reflejos de cazadora de Ginny, la habrían descubierto; eso y que de la sorpresa se resbaló y cayó entre unas maletas que había detrás de la escaleta, las cuáles la escondieron de la reciente madre. Cuando se incorporó la conversación ya había avanzado.

-Es complicado- oyó decir a Hermione.

-Lo entenderemos,- dijo Arthur, la preocupación y cansancio eran obvias en su tono de voz.

-Bueno cuando estábamos en sexto año estuve teniendo clases con Dumbledore, veíamos…recuerdos- Harry empezó a hablar, se notaba que quería decir todo de un tirón- en el pensadero- aclaró-eran sobre Voldemort, tratábamos de adivinar cómo destruirlo. El último día de…su vida… fuimos a buscar un relicario- la habitación estaba tensa, se podía adivinar, incluso Ron y Hermione que conocían la historia estaban atentos al discurso- era una cueva, y había muchas pruebas, había inferis también, y el profesor bebió una especie de poción para poder tomar el relicario. Fue difícil regresar, y cuando entramos en el castillo, vimos la marca tenebrosa….- se detuvo un segundo como si tratara rememorar con más detalle todo lo que narraba- el resto lo conocen.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con la misión que Dumbledore les dio?- preguntó Sirius.

-El relicario que fuimos a buscar…era…era…- tartamudeaba- era un horrocrux- dijo con tono decidido, y al mismo tiempo temeroso. Un silencio incómodo siguió, así le pareció a Ginny, pero adentro de la cocina cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos, todo estaba claro, peor aún así parecía imposible ¿Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, fundador de la Orden de Fénix, había encomendado buscar los horrocruxes creados por el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, a unos niños que apenas eran mayores de edad? Molly estaba tan pálida como una hoja de papel, Arthur estaba sorprendido, Remus y Sirius se encontraban en una especie de discusión interna, por un lado estaban admirados por la valentía de los chicos, y por otro horrorizado por el destino que habían corrido. Ginny estaba profundamente concentrada en qué era un horrocrux, por esto no se dio cuenta cuando su padre había salido de la habitación, y que en esos momentos se encontraba mirándola.

-¿Ginny? Mejor sube a tu habitación si no quieres que tu madre te vea aquí- ese era el señor Weasley, más preocupado del carácter de su mujer que por el comportamiento de sus hijos. La pequeña Weasley subió a su habitación ensimismada en sus pensamientos, y aquella palabra que había escuchado de los labios del niño que vivió seguía resonando en su mente Horrocrux

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Aún cuando le había explicado detalladamente toda la historia de los horrocruxes, no entendió más de lo que había escuchado aquella tarde, la verdad es que no quiso entender, le costaba y le asustaba entender, no quería recordar aquella guerra, aquellos caídos.

Ahora era el turno de sus hijos, a ellos no les interesaría mucho el tema de los horrocruxes, les sorprendería, sí, pero había algo más, algo que su madre no había querido oír, y a los pequeños Potter y Weasley les interesaba más de lo normal, algo de lo que estaban más cerca de lo que creían, esta vez era el turno de hablar sobre las reliquias de la muerte.

_Capítulo Corto pero escrito con mucho cariño :)_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Este día ha sido algo duro para mí, no me hagan admitir de nuevo que solo soy otra mediocre adolescente que intenta escribir Fanfiction_

La tensión entre los Potter-Weasley los Weasley-Granger era notable; pero además de eso todos estaban felices, faltaban 3 días para Navidad y el simple hecho de estar todos reunidos les hacía sonreír, en especial al saber que cada día estaba más cerca la boda de Ted y Victoire.

Teddy estaba en su habitación, jugando con una pelotita que era de Crookshaks, pero que ahora, con su avanzada edad, prefería dejarla tirada o esconderla en los lugares más inesperados. Está vez había estado dentro de un zapato de Ted. Un poco más se dijo mientras lanzaba la pelota al techo y sólo le faltaron 3 centímetro para pegarle a la larga viga que lo sostenía mágicamente.

-No puedo creer que me vaya a casar- murmuró para sí mismo - Y con Victoire Weasley- Esto último lo dijo con orgullo, sorpresa, y una pizca de ternura ¿Cómo había llegado a enamorarse de su 'prima'? Recordó cuando, por un momento, dudó si se podía considerar incesto-.

Recordó las palabras exactas de su padrino:-_Básicamente no están emparentados, no hay ningún lazo de sangre reciente_- dijo el azabache aunque al ver la reacción de Ted con la palabra reciente corrigió- _Todas las familias de sangre puras están emparentadas._

-_Aún así_- repuso- _Es cómo mi hermanita, todos los Weasley me tratan como su primo, y me presentan como tal, sería raro-_ A Teddy le parecieron algo ridículas sus palabras; cuando creció, incluso le apenaba la torpeza e inocencia que poseía a una edad 'adulta'

-_Mira_- empezó- _cuando empecé __me enamoré de Ginny me preocupaba mucho lo que Ron pudiera pensar, era su hermana, y desde siempre, los Weasley me trataron como a uno más, después de Hogwarts, la Madriguera era mi segunda casa. La familia Weasley tiende a ser muy hospitalaria, lo llevan en la sangre, no tienes que sentirte presionado si te gusta Vic._

Era cierto, los Weasley eran la mejor familia que había conocido, era grande, amistosa, y para ellos la sangre importaba tanto cómo de qué color tenían el cabello los gnomos del jardín. En definitiva, si pudiera estar emparentado con cualquier familia, serían los Weasley. _Primero __Potter, luego Ted, sólo falto yo de ligarme una Weasley_ dijo Sirius cuando anunciaron el compromiso.

Incluso fue raro su primer día como profesor se DCAO en Hogwarts, tenía fama de gran auror y las magníficas reputaciones de combatientes de sus padres, fueron útiles a la hora de solicitar el empleo, eso y el hecho de que la Profesora McGonagall fuera gran amiga de toda la familia.

-Buenos días- dijo al entrar al espacioso salón de clases, su primera clase, con sólo pensarlo le aterraba, y las caritas expectantes de los niños de primero de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, aumentaban la tensión - Soy Ted Remus Lupin, y seré su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿alguna pregunta?

-Teddy, ¿por qué hablas tan raro?- preguntó Roxanne que reía inocentemente junto con una pequeña rubia de coletas, que reconoció como Alice Longbotton, hija de Neville.

-Señorita Weasley- dijo, comprendía a su prima, incluso él se sentía raro hablando formalmente- Le agradecería que me llamen Profesor - agregó sonriente- pero ya que está tan participativa no le molestará decirme a qué se consideran Artes Oscuras- Roxy no pudo más y estalló en una carcajada a la que la acompañó toda la clase. Después de que el inexperto maestro logrará calmarlos, siguió la clase con una clasificación de criaturas famosas por su intervención en las Artes Oscuras, en estos momentos era obvio que había heredado la capacidad de enseñanza de su padre, ya que la clase, además de ser muy productiva, fue divertida. Cada vez que mencionaba una criatura particular, cambiaba el color de su cabello, dependiendo de qué color era comúnmente la criatura.

-Señorita Weasley, por favor espere un momento- dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello, tratando de usar su tono más maduro y serio- Usted también señorita Longbotton

-¿Y ahora qué Teddy?- dijo entre risitas-Y no me vengas con qué castigo, por qué no he hecho nada malo, y le escribiré a la abuela si me dejas deberes extra- esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso, su propia estudiante la amenazaba con escribirle a la abuela, e incluso Alice se rió estruendosamente, Ted no podía más una sonora carcajada se le escapó.

-Roxy, ven aquí le dijo, Alice, por favor espera afuera- exclamó cuando fue capaz de controlar su risa- Roxanne…- empezó.

-No querrá decir 'Señorita Weasley', profesor- interrumpió.

-Roxy, ahora soy tu profesor, durante las clases debes tratarme como tal, pero afuera, siempre seré Teddy, incluso cuando sigamos en el castillo- la Gryffindor sonrió ante la declaración.

-Sólo no hables tan estirado, Ted- reclamó- No te queda ese tono de anciana- imitó su voz grave perfectamente, era la hija de George, de eso no había duda, sólo esperaba que no le diera muchos problemas, sería incómodo castigarla.

-Compórtate, Weasley; nada me impedirá darte un castigo doble hasta el final del trimestre si traes alguna broma de la tienda de tío George, -la chica asintió- ¿qué tienes ahora?

-Pociones-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No-dijo negando- No puedo permitir que un profesor camine a mi lado en los pasillos, arruinaría mi reputación- explicó dramáticamente. _La primera clase, y ya tiene una reputación_ pensó, _No cabe duda que es una Weasley_. Después de despedirse la niña salió con Alice hablando y riendo alegremente, y él se quedó sólo, si esa clase resultó incómoda, no imaginaba cómo sería con séptimo, dónde se encontraba su novia, Victoire Weasley,

_¿Estarán permitidas las relaciones con maestros? _ se preguntó mientras preparaba la clase, y sacaba lo más importante para enseñar, lo que probablemente vendría en los EXTASIS de ese año, además de un largo discurso que daría sobre la importancia de los exámenes en su futuro, no quería sonar muy aburrido, pero con ese tema era imposible no serlo, de pronto una ráfaga de compresión y ternura lo inundó, los maestros tenían que soportar eso todos los años, y él, hace no mucho tiempo, había criticado a Sprout por el sermón que les dio en su primer día. Los alumnos empezaron a entrar y cuando la clase estuvo llena, alcanzó a ver una cabellera rubia-rojiza en la segunda fila.

-Buenas tardes-dijo- Soy Ted Remus Lupin y seré su profesor de DCAO- había repetido esa línea al menos 5 veces en ese día- ex-auror, metamorfogo y actualmente profesor, ¿alguna pregunta?- nadie hizo seña de que fuera a levantar la mano así que siguió- Bueno, si no hay preguntas, empezaremos la clase, por favor anoten esta lista de temas que usualmente se incluyen en los EXTASIS, los que vayan terminando, levanten la mano- al irse a su escritorio distinguió la mirada de la Weasley, la misma que había evitado, pero que siempre lo había estado viendo fijamente, al cruzarse sus miradas, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa ladina jugará con sus labios, no supo cuanto duró ese momento, pero cuando una chica de Slytheryn alzó la mano, le hizo señas a Victoire para que se diera prisa; rápidamente, la rubia bajo la cara para ocultar su sonrosada cara y anotó todo el tiempo récord. Cuando todos hubieron terminado, se dispuso a decir las razones de por qué ese año era uno de sus más importantes, cuando terminó empezó a hacer preguntas al azar de los temas mencionados, siempre evitando el nombre que rodaba su mente. Cuando había mencionado a todos los de la lista, sólo quedaba uno:

-Señorita, Weasley- exclamó.

-Sí, profesor Lupin- dijo con tono inocente, ejemplificando a una perfecta alumna.

-Mencione 4 diferentes hechizos de defensa contra un dementor, y si es posible ejecútelos- era una pregunta difícil, magia muy avanzada, pero aún así agregó- además díganos que otros usos les podemos dar a cada uno de ellos- toda la clase observaba a la chica, que mantenía su expresión calmada y como si le hubieran preguntado la hora, dijo:

-Sólo hay un hechizo posible para defenderse de un dementor, profesor. Es el encantamiento Patronus, que emite una luz plateada de la varita del mago o bruja que lo ejecute. Además un Patronus Corpóreo toma la forma del animal o ser que identifique al ejecutor. Se usa también para enviar mensajes urgentes, lo que no es muy común, ya que se necesita mucha magia realizarlo, pero aún así útil en momentos difíciles- a diferencia de otros, su tono de voz no revelaba que hubiera recitado todo directo de un libro, si no algo más, tal vez era la confianza con la que hablaba, como si hubiera ejecutado el hechizo un millón de veces, o mejor dicho supiera de memoria las historias de su padre sobre la Orden del Fénix.

-Excelente- exclamó Ted con tono paciente, sin mostrar asombro, él mismo le había enseñado todo eso cuando estudiaba para sus exámenes del curso anterior, e incluso (durante las vacaciones de invierno) le había enseñado cómo hacer el hechizo-Si pudiera mostrarnos a qué se refiere, ganaría 50 puntos para su casa.- la chica sonrió y exclamó:

-¡Expecto Patronum!- una hermosa águila plateada salió de su varita y empezó a volar por el salón de clases ante el asombro de los chicos y la satisfacción de Ted.

-50 puntos bien ganados- dijo con una sonrisa, 20 más por todos los que respondieron bien a sus preguntas, y 10 puntos menos a Flint que no ha dejado de dibujar toda la clase, y que además no supo ningún contra hechizo.- los de Gryffindor rieron con ganas, y varios de Slytheryn dirigieron una mirada envenenada a su profesor mientras otros se concentraban en enviar todo su odio a la Weasley. La clase terminó y Ted empezó a recoger algunos libros que tenía regados alrededor de su escritorio cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda. Se volteó y vio a su rubia favorita que buscaba sus labios, rápidamente correspondió el beso con ternura.

-10 galeones a qué alguno de Slytheryn trata de hacer que te despidan antes de finalizar el año- dijo Victoire mientras se sentaban el escritorio y se recargaba en el pecho del chico.

-¿Tan poca confianza me tienes?- preguntó en tono de broma- Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿Apostar con tu profesor es adecuado? Señorita Weasley, me sorprende de usted.

-Besar a tu profesor tampoco es adecuado, pero aún así es divertido.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Esa es Vic- dijo en voz alta recordando las tardes en el castillo-

-¿Me llamaste?- preguntó Victoire en carne y hueso desde la puerta, y se acercó a la cama de su prometido haciendo caso a las señas de este.

-He estado pensando- empezó Ted.

-Mala señal- interrumpió la chica, pero continuó, ignorando el comentario.

-Tal vez es cierto, Tal vez si somos muy jóvenes para una boda.

-Mi madre tenía mi edad cuando se casó con mi padre-dijo- tal vez era un poco mayor-agregó ante la mirada sarcástica de - ¿_enserio_?- del metamorfogo.

-Sí, pero en esos tiempos había guerra, era en ese momento o nunca.

-Míralo así, ambos tenemos un buen trabajo, y amigos y familia que nos apoyan y nos quieren ¿por qué esperar? No tenemos que casarnos ahora, puede ser un compromiso largo, pero yo te quiero, y estoy segura que tú me quieres, tenemos todo en bandeja de plata, pero creo que este es el momento, yo ya no quiero esperar.

-Bueno, Señorita Weasley, creo que me ha ganado- dijo vencido y enternecido, estaba claro que una boda nunca le había asustado en lo absoluto, en tanto sea con Victoire, claro.

-Profesor Lupin, me sorprende que no tenga más argumentos.

-Sólo uno-dijo- Por favor que no haya demasiadas flores.

-Hará tantas cómo YO quiera- respondió con firmeza.

-Así me gusta, y con esto besó la frente de su novia. Tal vez había muchas dudas, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que se quería casar con Victoire Weasley.

_De ustedes depende… ¿Me alegrarán el día con un __**Review**__? _


	6. Chapter 6

_Practicaré mi francés: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling_

Esa mañana en la Madriguera el alboroto había sido más del usual, James estaba insoportable, haciendo bromas a diestra y siniestra, y Louis llevaba casi una hora riendo a carcajadas sin parar. Hugo y Lily correteaban como locos por el jardín, seguidos por Freddy y Georgie que buscaban sus viejas escobas hasta por debajo de las piedras. Todo esto por una corta y simple frase que Ginny dijo, o más bien gritó, durante el desayuno.

-¡QUIDDITCH!- y como siempre los legendarios juegos de la familia Weasley daban lugar a ajetreos peores que en una final del mundial. Los equipos ya estaban armados: Louis y James bateadores, Rose iba a hacer de cazadora junto a Dominique, Molly estaba más que entusiasmada para jugar como buscadora ya que James le cedió su escoba nueva, y Roxanne había accedido a ser guardián después de que Teddy decidió dejar el juego y hacer de árbitro. Sin duda el equipo estaba bien dotado, pero su contrincante también tenía algunos ases bajo la manga. Freddy y Georgie se habían apuntado para ser golpeadores, como en el Colegio, Victoire, después de muchas quejas de su madre, consiguió ser buscadora.; Albus y Lucy eran cazadores y Hugo, aun siendo de los más pequeños, ya tenía cualidades de guardián. Con escobas en mano y una sonrisa en el rostro, ya iban partiendo hacia el bosque donde se efectuaban los partidos cuando…

-James, Rose, Albus- dijo Hermione con voz severa pero preocupada- Esperen un momento.

-Tú también Hugo- agregó Ron ante el intento de esconderse del pequeño pelirrojo.

-Papá digan lo que se rápido, ¡ya todos partieron!- dijo James mirando a su padre con cara de súplica.

-No irán a jugar- dijo Hermione- ya se las arreglaran para sustituirlos.

-Pero mamá, es que… tu nunca… y Teddy… ¡mamá!- el pequeño Hugo no encontraba las palabras exactas para expresar su indignación.

-Bueno creo que nos vamos- dijo Ginny bajando las escaleras con su escoba de carreras en la mano derecha y a Lily de la izquierda- ¿Crees que deba quedarse?- preguntó mirando a Harry y tomando a Lily aun más fuerte.

-Puedes llevártela- dijo Harry preocupado por su inocente y pequeña hija, que miraba a sus hermanos y primos con ojos curiosos.

-Yo también me quiero quedar- pronunció con voz infantil pero firme y clara, ignorando la sorpresa de Hugo y frunciendo el ceño pronunciadamente.

-Vamos Lily, tal vez puedas tomas la escoba de Rose- dijo Ginny mirando a Harry de reojo para pedirle ayuda.

-Creo que si se quiere quedar, puede hacerlo- dijo el último ignorando la roja cara de su '_dulce_' esposa y la impaciencia de sus amigos.

-Bueno- dijo enojada- entonces me voy.

Ron y Hermione se vieron el uno al otro, con esas miradas de años de antigüedad y el significado saltando a la vista '¿_Y ahora qué_?' y como si fuera un reflejo adquirido con los años voltearon a ver a su amigo, que veía al horizonte acariciándole la cabeza a su hija pequeña e ignorando olímpicamente los quejidos de James y Hugo, además de la mirada penetrante de Rose.

-Chicos, basta- por fin el azabache habló después de una larga meditación- Debemos hablar, y necesito seriedad de su parte.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-preguntó Albus mirando con preocupación a sus tíos, sabiendo que su padre nunca le diría directamente la verdad.

-Creo que tu padre tendría que responder eso- dijo Ron

- Miren- empezó Harry dispuesto a seguir hasta decir todo lo necesario, omitiendo los detalles perturbadores - Como saben hace muchos años existió un mago tenebroso: Lord Voldemort- todos sin excepción se estremecieron- En ese tiempo había guerra, las cosas eran difíciles, nada era igual, ni siquiera podías salir de tu casa sin poner varios hechizos de protección y asegurarte de que todos tus conocidos estuvieran bien- Hermione bajó la mirada, fueron tiempos difíciles, y aun despertaba gritando con el rostro de Bellatrix Lestrange conjurando Crucios sin piedad- En ese tiempo hubo una gran batalla, murieron muchas personas, pero esa batalla tuvo una razón. Sus tíos Ron, Hermione y yo mismo llegamos al castillo de Hogwarts a buscar un objeto que necesitábamos para vencer a Voldemort, eran horrocruxes. A menos que los haya subestimado, no deberían conocer que son, así que lo diré: _son objetos en los que escondes parte de tu alma_. Es magia negra, muy poderosa y antigua, que nunca por ningún motivo deben de usar- tal vez Harry era el niño que vivió, pero ahora tenía familia, y le era imposible no preocuparse por ella- Encontramos los horrocruxes y los destruimos, pero en el trayecto también descubrimos las reliquias de la muerte, las mismas del cuento- James tenía los ojos fuera de su cara, y estaba al borde de la silla, los demás sólo tenía curiosidad, como cualquiera- La capa de invisibilidad es una de las reliquias, se heredó de padre a hijo durante el paso de los siglos; las familias más antiguas la han tenido en su poder, los Potter son una de ellas- si parecía imposible que James estuviera más entusiasmado, nada se comparó con la cara que tenía en ese momento. Harry miró a sus amigos pidiendo ayuda, había explicado una de las partes más difíciles, pero aun faltaba mucho de todo que pasó en esos días oscuros.

-Las otras dos reliquias eran la varita de sauco y la piedra de la resurrección- dijo Hermione con la voz ronca y más aguda de lo normal por todo ese tiempo sin hablar- La varita fue buscada durante siglos, como el cuento dice, los oponentes de aquel que la poseía la robaban o mataban al mago que la tuviera, así fue pasando de mano en mano por mucho tiempo. Grindelwald fue uno de ellos, el era un mago oscuro, en contra de los muggles y las criaturas mágicas que consideraba inferiores, Albus Dumbledore lo venció en un combate hace mucho tiempo, la varita de sauco estuvo en sus manos, pero como saben, al morir fue… robada por Voldemort- dudaba la necesidad de explicar lo que era profanar una tumba, y la crueldad que el Señor Tenebroso tuvo hacia el antiguo director- La varita nunca fue suya, y su dueño era…es…- Hermione palideció, ya no quería seguir y después de un momento de meditación profunda, Ron decidió continuar.

-El más reciente dueño es Harry, - su voz era firme, sin titubeos- la piedra fue heredada, también a Harry, pero se perdió afortunadamente. Deben entender que esa es magia muy poderosa y peligrosa, que por más traviesos que sean NO deben buscar por nada del mundo.

-¿Magia como la de los horrocruxes?- preguntó Rose.

-Ambas son magia poderosa y peligrosa, pero hay grandes diferencias- se apresuró a contestar su padre- Los horrocruxes albergan pedazos del alma de alguien, por lo que si tratas de asesinar al creador, aún pueden sobrevivir, por eso teníamos que destruirlos. Voldemort hizo 7 horrocruxes, por cada uno tenía que asesinar a una persona, tantas divisiones dejaron a su alma muy inestable. Como dije, fueron 7: el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt, Nagini (su serpiente), el relicario de Regulus Black, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, la diadema de Ravenclaw, el diario de Tom Riddle y…

-YO- dijo Harry.

-¿Pero cómo?- fue lo primero que dijo James en todo ese tiempo, se había parado y sus ojos ya no aguantaban mas las lágrimas, la confusión y su rojizo cabello se mezclaban con las aperladas gotas. Harry lo tomó de los hombros y le dio un abrazo para confortarlo, pero James se sacudió fuertemente alejándose unos pasos, asustado, y negando a su propio padre con un rotundo _NO_.

-James, por favor- dijo profundamente Ron, tomándolo del brazo y acercándolo a su padre un poco más.- Debes entenderlo primero, luego júzgalo y grítale a tu padre todo lo que quieras.-

James se sentó un poco más alejado, tomando a Lily entre sus brazos y abrazándola fuertemente, mientras Albus le ponía su mano en el hombro, infundiéndole el valor que ni el mismo tenía.

- Voldemort destruyó solo la parte que el mismo había puesto en mí, se puede decir que estuve muerto por un momento, pero decidí…volver- esas habían sido casi las mismas palabras que había dicho a Ron y Hermione después de la batalla, omitiendo las maldiciones y palabrotas que en esos momentos quedaban de más.

-¡Muerto!- gritó James alejando a Lily de un empujón y poniéndose de pie con el mismo ímpetu y furia de antes- ¡Básicamente moriste y hasta ahora lo dices!

-¡James!- la voz grave y usualmente juguetona de Ron resonó inesperadamente en la habitación- ¡Abre un poco tu mente! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! ¡'Básicamente' tu padre murió y tu le reclamas por ello!- el castaño estaba aun más rojo que su tío Ron y miraba de un lado a otro pidiendo auxilio, encontrando nada más que la angustia de su tía, el terror de su padre, y el miedo en sus primos y hermanos.

-James- dijo Hugo con voz queda ignorando los intentos de Rose por hacer que se quedara quieto- Por favor.- James ya no resistió más y sus ojos ya no albergaban furia, sino más bien un terror inesperado, atravesó en 3 zancadas la habitación y abrazó a su padre. A sus cortos 14 años ya había alcanzado la estatura de su padre, pero en ese momento lucía tan indefenso y sólo que nadie quiso interrumpir el momento.

-Tengo miedo- dijo- Tengo miedo de que todo regrese, y tú te vayas, tengo miedo de que alguien muera, no quiero ¡_No quiero!-_ Harry le acariciaba el pelo, mientras su hijo se derrumbaba, hasta llegar a ser poco más de los escombros de la gran muralla de humor y arrogancia que lo protegía de la cruel verdad, verdad a la que se había enfrentado desde su ingreso a Hogwarts, y descubrir que su padre era más que su _papi,_ que había salvado al mundo mágico y, como ahora sabía, básicamente había muerto por ello.

Ron tomó de la mano a Hermione y la miró con la ya típica vista tan azul y significativa que la castaña reconocería a leguas; tomó a Hugo de la mano y empezó a empujar levemente a Rose, así mismo, indicó a Albus que los acompañara. Hermione intentó llevar a Lily también pero la pequeña ya había corrido al lado de su primo Hugo.

Harry y James no se movieron en todo ese tiempo, el castaño ya se encontraba derrumbado en el piso, y a su lado, su padre de rodillas le intentaba confortar.

-En ese tiempo no había luz- dijo con voz ronca- no tenía familia, no tenía nada, tu madre lo sabía, pero aun así regresé, para acabar lo que ya había empezado y afortunadamente terminé. James, tenía 17 años, no pensaba mucho, ahora tengo una familia, a ti, Albus y Lily, no puedo correr a misiones en medio de la noche como lo hacía Teddy, o como yo mismo lo hice antes de que nacieras; ahora tengo más por que vivir, y por eso soy auror, para asegurarme de que alguien pueda hacer todo eso. Si hay guerra, sabes que iré sin dudar, pero para protegerlos, son todo para mi, James. Además ¿Quién será el conejillo de indias de Lily y sus experimentos con escarcha y lentejuelas rosadas?- James alzó la vista y sonrió a su padre, ya nada podría separarlos.

-No le menciones nada de esto a Louis- exclamó- moriré de humillación si se entera.

-Te sorprendería todo lo que amistades como esa pueden resistir-dijo- a veces me sorprendo aun cuando pienso en todas las oportunidades que tuvo tu tío Ron de alejarse de aquel niño loco y presumido de la cicatriz, y sin embargo, se quedó, así como yo me quedaré.

-Gracias- dijo- Louis no se burlará, lo sé- afirmó- pero preferiría mantener esto en secreto, lo entenderá, sólo promételo.

-Es una promesa.

_**¿Reviews?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Muggle el que crea que soy JK Rowling_

Al fin, era Navidad.

Una larga espera era la que había afrontado el clan Weasley este invierno, no era fácil tener a tantas personalidades diferentes en un solo lugar, y lo peor era que sólo tenían una cosa en común: la terquedad.

Apenas eran las 7 de la mañana cuando el conocido chasquido de aparición había sonado en la puerta, cinco minutos después una gran masa de pelirrojos se abalanzaba cobre los Lupin, repartiendo besos y abrazos, y claro, uno que otro regalo.

-Creí que nunca llegarías- dijo Victoire abrazando a Teddy del cuello, acomodó su cabeza en el cuello del chico y estuvo a centímetros de besarlo cuando Lily se tiró a la espalda del metamorfogo.

-¡Teddy!-gritó- ¿Qué me regalarás? ¿Es una escoba? Apuesto a que es una escoba ¡Por favor DIME QUE ES UNA ESCOBA!

-No, no es una escoba- dijo Teddy volteando a la chica para cargarla como a un bebé- Pero conozco a alguien que sí te dará una terminó susurrándole el '_secreto_' al oído y observando como la pequeña se bajaba con agilidad y corría a contarle todo a Hugo.

-Mejor vuelvan todos a desayunar- dijo Molly saludando a los Lupin y dándole una mirada desaprobatoria a todos los niños, que sin importarles mucho el desayuno, corrieron al jardín con tostadas y zumos en las manos.

-Sentimos llegar tan temprano- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa de disculpa- Espero que sea molestia que hayamos invitado a mi madre al almuerzo.

-Claro que no- respondió Molly- saben que pueden invitar a quien quieran- era obvio que le había sorprendido el anuncio pero ¿cómo decirle que no a un amigo tan constante?

Otra vez el desayuno empezaba a transcurrir con tranquilidad. Dominique contaba a gritos cómo se había caído de la escoba en el partido contra Ravenclaw, y Percy intentaba mantener una conversación civilizada con Remus. Las risas fueron detenidas con otro sonoro estrépito. De nuevo todos corrieron a la entrada, esta vez para encontrarse a Sirius Black.

-¿No me digan que todos están aquí?- dijo fingiendo indignación- Sigo pensando que esto parece guardería ¿qué pasó con la Madriguera que tanto me gustaba?

-Lo siento tío Sirius- dijo James mientras lo saludaba- casi todos los adultos siguen dormidos, sólo queríamos tener un buen desayuno antes de que bajen y se crean amos y señores de la cocina.

-¡James!- lo interrumpió Rose- Sólo te levantaste temprano porque sabes que tío Harry te hará desgnomizar el jardín por lo que le hiciste ayer a la pobre Lucy…

FLASH BACK

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey!- la falsa discreción de James llamando a su prima no pasaba desapercibida, pero al parecer todos decidieron ignorarlo, porque tiempo después Lucy se puso de pie y caminó con fastidio hasta James.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?- preguntó con las manos en las caderas.

-Sólo quería decirte que hoy llegó una carta…- en cuando el Potter acabó la frase, Lucy palideció momentáneamente, sin mencionar que sus ojos se engrandecieron del temor, pero no tardó en recuperar la compostura y fingir indiferencia.

-¿Y era para mí?- dijo recuperando la frustración en su voz.

-Creo que eso lo sabes, te interesará más saber de quién era, si no es que eso ya lo sabes también.- Lucy lo escudriñó con la mirada obligándolo a que pronunciara una sola palabra:-Nott.

La pelirroja no le dio mucho tiempo de pensar, ya que lo apartó con un codazo y subió las escaleras corriendo, hasta llegar a la habitación del chico, si es que lo que dijo era cierto, debía de tener la carta en un lugar seguro, tan seguro como pudiera ser en un cuarto donde no sabías bien dónde estaba el suelo.

Empezó a batir la habitación de lado a lado, hasta que la vio: escondida entre unas sábanas del Puddlemere United, estaba el pergamino con la conocida letra de Michael Nott, el menor de la familia Nott, Ravenclaw y recientemente interesado en Lucy. Rápidamente tomó la carta de entre las cobijas. Intentó abrirla con algo más de desesperación, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una especie de pudín pegajoso que se embarraba cerca del sello.

Lucy intentó limpiarse en las sábanas, en la pared y luego en su propia ropa, pero no único que pasaba era que la masa se hacía más y más grande que antes, hasta que llegó a cubrirle todos los brazos. Corrió a lavarse, pero, en lugar de caer, la pegajosa sustancia se hacía más espesa y se adhería con más fuerza a su piel, incluso llegó a invadir su pelirrojo cabello.

-¡JAMES!- ese grito provocó el llanto de la chica, el horror de Audrey y la sentencia de muerte de James.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No- dijo suspicaz- me desperté temprano porque Lucy me matará si me ve cerca.- su prima rodó los ojos y mejor se retiró, no valía la pena forzar a James Sirius a una conversación seria.

-¡Vamos! Es navidad, Lucy y Harry deben de posponer el asesinato de James- dedujo Sirius.

-En eso concuerdo- dijo Percy, que al contrario de enfurecerse con el mayor de los Potter, no podía creer que su pequeña y dulce hija se estuviera carteando con el menor de los Nott- Y Lucy no despertará hasta más tarde, tengo mucho que hablar con esa chica.

La familia decidió no hacer más preguntas, una de las reglas más importantes para momentos tan tensos como ese era _'No forzar la situación'_ así, todos se calmaban para después hablar como gente civilizada y no a gritos, así había ocurrido el día anterior.

-Buenos días- dijo tío Bill con una sonrisa, inconsciente del tenso momento que acababa de cortar- Feliz Navidad a todos- dijo dándoles u abrazo rápido a cada uno.

-William ¿Quieres bollos o panques?- preguntó su madre mientras, de nuevo, todos se dirigían a la cocina, sería más fácil olvidar lo ocurrido.

-Bollos, mamá- respondió- Espero que ya hayas desayunado Nique- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija favorita- si nos vamos temprano el callejón Diagon no estará tan lleno.

-He estado esperando que dijeras eso toda la mañana- contestó con los ojos perdidos, ante la duda de la mayoría de los presentes, se dedicaron una mirada cómplice, el regalo de Navidad de Dominique era algo que padre e hija llevaban planeando desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablan?- preguntó Louis mirando a su hermana- Aunque no creo que me digas, siempre supe de Dominique es tu favorita- terminó con un falso susurro dolido.

-Claro que no- respondió su padre sacudiéndole el pelo, mientras los demás miembros de la mesa volvían a sus actividades, dejándolos con el '_privado_' momento familiar-

-Entonces en Victoire, la primogénita, ya lo sospechaba- inquirió el rubio.

-Louis- dijo Teddy que se acercaba de la mano con su prometida- tú debes de ser el consentido, eres el menor, y el único varón, eso debería bastar.

-No importa- dijo Dominique sin interés- Soy la única pelirroja de la casa, la auténtica Weasley aunque lo nieguen- Bill sonrió ante la respuesta, habían dado en el clavo. Él mismo y su hija eran los únicos mortales en una casa llena de perfección veela, los únicos guapos a la manera Weasley y no por herencia de sus ancestros. No importa cuántas veces lo negara, Bill sabía en el fondo de su alma que Dominique era su _favorita_. Y justo por eso le iba a comprar la nueva escoba de carreras _Stratus 1200_.

Una sonrisa fue intercambiada por Bill y Dominique, y el bonito momento familiar acababa de ser interrumpido por un grito del otro lado de la mesa.

-¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE ASÍ FUE!- chillaba Sirius Black.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó?- preguntó Molly poniéndose de pie con los brazos en jarras. La mirada de Sirius y la seguridad de Remus sobre lo que había dicho les impedían hacer otra cosa que mirarse fijamente, así que fue Nymphadora la que contestó

-Remus está dando su versión de la historia del Mapa del Merodeador.

-¿En serio?- dijo Dominique - Quiero oírla desde el principio- continuó soñadora.

-Eso sí logras que Sirius acepte que cuando intentó hacer el hechizo no verbal acabó por realizar un Fregotego a una almohada.

-¡Me temblaba la mano!- gritó Canuto- Además, fue a propósito, ¡la almohada estaba muy sucia! ¡No podía concentrarme con una almohada tan sucia!

-Claro que sí, Sirius- dijo Bill con cierto tono molesto de incredulidad.

-Eran buenos tiempos- dijeron los dos merodeadores ignorando la discusión que todos esperaban. Molly, al darse cuenta de la nostalgia que había embriagado el ambiente, dijo:

-Niños, despierten a los demás y por favor quítense ese pijama, es Navidad, no quiero que mis nietos estén tan sucios y adormilados todo el día- a eso le continuó un coro de _Sí nana Molly_ y varios pasos subiendo las rechinantes escaleras.

-Sip, no será la primera Navidad que paso en una guardería- exclamó Sirius mientras observaba a las cabezas Weasley subir sin mucho ánimo.

-Son buenos chicos- dijo Remus y continuó- en casa es totalmente diferente, extraño los tiempos en que todo explotaba, el Reparo nunca fue tan útil.

-Teddy se casará y nos abandonará- dijo Tonks y su cabello se tiño de un azul claro, tan nostálgico como el gris de sus ojos-Mi pequeño, cuando menos lo espere tendrá hijos y seré abuela

-¡Vamos Nymphadora!- la animó Sirius- No es tan malo, ¿qué no deseaban paz y tranquilidad? Tú lo dijiste, en poco tiempo estarán como Molly: persiguiendo pequeñas cabezas metamórfogas mientras yo me quejo de que su casa parece guardería.- Remus estaba a punto de replicar cuando otra vez, varios pasos en la escalera empezaron a retumbar en toda la Madriguera. Seguidos por varios _ ¿Qué hay de comer_? por parte de los gemelos y Ron, además de una abalanza de manos tomando los bollos recién hechos.

-¡Niños! ¿Podrían calmarse un poco? La comida no huirá a ninguna parte- dijo Molly intentando calmar a los hambrientos Weasley. -Al menos saluden, es Navidad ¿Saben?

-Buenos días- dijeron todos a coro, enderezándose y sonriendo amigables, lamentablemente la utopía se acabó y siguieron a sentarse en la mesa y empezarse a servir de todo lo que podía caber en sus platos.

-Buenos días- dijo Hermione entrando a la cocina, seguida de la sonriente bienvenida de Ginny, que iba tomada de la mano por su hija pequeña- Ronald, contrólate por favor, hay gente observándote-

-¿Qué? Es familia, a nadie le molesta-

-Sí, pero no '_eran'_ familia en la cena con el ministro- contestó molesta sentándose a su lado.

-Me duele que Black sea familia y yo no, ¿qué pasó con lo de _'Eres otro Weasley para_ _nosotros'_?- exclamó Kingsley sonriendo justo después de aparecerse en la chimenea.

-No me refería a eso, Kingsley- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa- pero admite que fue humillante la forma en que Ron comió esa noche ¡La mayor parte del Ministerio estuvo ahí!

-Por mí no se molesten- contestó- después de más de 20 años cenando con los Weasley, llegas a acostumbrarte.

-Hola, Kingsley- dijeron Fred y George.

-Es bueno tenerte aquí, señor ministro- saludó Remus, respaldado por la sonrisa de su esposa.

-No importan si los Weasley no te quieren en su familia, cuando quieras puedes ser un Lupin- dijo Teddy mientras saludaba a Shakebolt.

-Dejen al pobre Kingsley en paz, seguro está cansado- interrumpió Molly- Toma algo de jugo en seguida saco el tocino, sé que te gusta con tus huevos.

-Gracias, Molly- respondió- pero antes me gustaría entregar oficialmente los regalos a ni nueva_ no-familia_- sacó de su túnica una bolsa de piel de no más de 5 pulgadas, metió la mano y del pequeño morral salió una hermosa caja púrpura, luego una roja y al final una verde- Para James, Albus y Lily- dijo señalándolas.

Los mencionados corrieron y tomaron las cajas sin mucho cuidado, peor ante la reprimenda de su madre dijeron un improvisado '_Gracias_' a coro.

-Rose y Hugo- continuó sacando dos bolsitas de piel y dándoselas a los niños- Fred, Georgie, Roxanne- dijo- su regalo fue difícil, considerando que pueden tomar los mejores juguetes y artículos de broma de la tienda, decidí darles algo que no encontrarán en toda Europa- ante cada frase los ojos de los tres se hacían más grandes por la expectación, hasta que por fin, Kingsley les dio…

-¡JUEGOS ARTÍFICIALES HECHOS POR DUENDES!- gritaron George, Fred, Georgie, Roxanne y Freddy, incluso Angelina y Katie parecieron alegrarse y sorprenderse en gran medida al observar el regalo.

-Omitieron que son traídos de Madagascar, pero eso no importa…

-¡¿DÓNDE LOS CONSEGUISTE?!- exclamó Fred cuando logró contenerse de arrebatarle el regalo a su hijo.

-Uno de los embajadores africanos regresó para las fiestas y me los dio, sabía que les encantaría-

-Debemos tenerlos- dijeron los gemelos para después subir corriendo y empezar a mandar lechuzas a todos sus _'contactos'_

Después de los histéricos gritos de Molly pidiendo algo de educación, y luego las quejas de Ginny y Katie, sobre la poca impaciencia que tenían los gemelos cuando se hablaba de negocios, Kingsley suspiró cansinamente y se dedicó a entregar regalos de nuevo.

Los siguientes, a diferencia de los anteriores, eran pequeños detalles, exóticos y caros juguetes y una hermosa túnica de lino para Victoire. Molly esperó a que todos desayunaran y señaló varios empaques de contenido blando y suave.

-Bueno, ahora me toca a mí- dijo Molly- cada empaque tiene su nombre, así que espero que…- no pudo terminar por que una estampida de pequeños Weasley se dirigió a la sala para tirarse y rebuscar alrededor del árbol navideño.

-Muchas gracias, abuela- dijo Victoire que ya usaba un suéter azul claro con una bonita V en el centro.

-Gracias abue- dijo James desde el otro lado de la estancia, mientras peleaba para ponerse un suéter rojo vino. Un irregular conjunto de Gracias se oyó para después volver a los pequeños grupos que se habían formado en el comedor, todos hablando sobre qué suéter era el más bonito, mientras que los más pequeños discutían para saber a quién quería más la nana Weasley.

-Creo que ya es nuestro turno- dijo Percy poniéndose de pie, lo que no esperaba era que el resto de sus hermanos los siguieran y, al final, con un rápido movimiento de varita hicieran aparecer montañas de regalos entre los sillones y el comedor.

Parecía una búsqueda del tesoro, los regalos estaban desordenados, y cada vez que uno de los niños encontraba en suyo, gritaba avisando a todos, y corría con sus padres a agradecerles, claro, antes lo presumían ante sus primos, hasta que otro encontraba uno de sus presentes y hacía exactamente lo mismo.

La mayoría ya estaba sentada comparando sus regalos o bien, jugando con ellos, cuando se escuchó un agudísimo gritillo detrás de uno de los sillones que estaba desocupado. Todos asomaron las cabezas para ver que había sido la causa, otro incluso sacaron sus varitas, todos, excepto Harry y Ginny, que se mantuvieron sentados a unos metros del lugar, y no se sorprendieron cuando una muy roja y emocionada Lily Luna corrió a abrazarlos, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco la silla donde el-niño-que-vivió estaba sentado.

-¿Qué hay, ahí?- dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Harry, que sonreía feliz.

-Velo tú mismo- dijo, haciendo que la curiosidad del pelirrojo incrementara y se parase a ver lo que todos observaban en silencio.

-¡Una escoba!- dijo por fin cuando alcanzó a distinguir el irregular paquete detrás del sofá.

-_MI_ escoba- corrigió Lily sin soltar a su padre

-Papá- dijo Hugo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Ron- Yo también quiero una, mi cumpleaños se acerca ¿sabes? Que sea rápida, puede ser una Barredora o una de esas aerodinámicas que le gustan al tío Charlie, pero ¡quiero una escoba!

-Harry, hablando por mí, no me parece muy buena la idea de que le hayas dado a LiLu una escoba-

-Tío Ron, debes comprarle una escoba a Hugo, por favor, por favor por favor- algo así continuó un rato para que después Hermione tomara el lugar de Ron, asumiendo todo con un poco más de paciencia.

-Linda navidad ¿no?- dijo Harry cuando vio que su mejor amigo se acercaba

-Perfecta- agregó Hermione que se había logrado librar de Hugo y Lily. Ron., que seguía con la mirada perdida, con una mano abrazando a su esposa y con la otra jugueteando con su desiluminador, dijo:

-Única, sería una mejor palabra

_Siendo este el último Capítulo, me despido con una sonrisa :D Y aunque estamos en pleno verano, Feliz Navidad muy, muy anticipada :)! _


End file.
